How Easy Love Blooms
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Natasha and Leah are sick and tired of the boys telling them together. So they decided to fake a relationship. But when Natasha goes missing on a lone mission in Russia, Leah realizes that love bloomed.


Location: Stark Tower

Time: 6:45pm

Natasha Romanov is one of SHIELD's best agents. It is very rare for something to annoy her. The same goes for Super Soldier and SHIELD agent Leah Harris. They could both easily ignore the boys idiotic remarks about them being in a relationship. After a bit though, things can annoying quite easily.

"For the last time we are not in a relationship!" Leah said annoyance running through her voice.

"Why not? It be hot." Clint told her, with a laugh.

It was silenced when he received a cold death glare from both Leah and Natasha.

"You boys are hopeless." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree with you completely." Leah added, her normal emotionless tone taking over once again.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Tony said with a smirk.

"Idiots. All of you are fucking idiots." Leah said as she walked out of the room.

Natasha shook her head and followed, sometimes they were just too much to handle.

Leah was standing out on the balcony, the wind blowing her black hair into her face. Natasha walked over, an idea brewing in her head.

"You've got come crazy idea brewing in that head of yours don't you?" Leah asked, trying to move the hair from her face.

"They wanna think we're together…Well, let's prove them right. It'll defiantly shock them." Natasha said with a smirk. Leah looked at her friend, a smile spreading across her face.

"Let's, no one messes with us. Especially not Clint."

"Yep." Natasha took Leah's hand as they walked back in, smiling and flirting. The boys watched dumbstruck as Natasha kissed Leah's cheek and they headed to her room.

"Take a picture boys. It'll last longer." Leah said as she walked into her room. She swore she heard Clint hit the ground.

Location: Melting Pot

Time: 7:30pm

Leah and Natasha sat across from each other, still shocked that Natasha's idea worked.

"I swear I heard him hit the ground. We sure did get Clint back, now for the others." Leah said, enjoying the cheese fondue that sat between them.

"I know, wonder how long we'll have to do this." Natasha said, taking Leah's hand in hers.

"Depends if Tony tells the media. We're kinda screwed then." Leah said with a half serious look on her face.

"We'll figure something out if he does." Natasha reassured, hoping her plan didn't falter.

If Leah got hurt because of this, it be her fault. She had thought of doing this, after all.

"You okay, Tasha?" Leah asked concern filling her voice as she squeezed Natasha's hand.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." Natasha gave Leah a soft smile and they continued the rest of their meal in silence. The car ride back to the tower was better. They talked and laughed about the dumbest things.

Location: Stark Tower

Time: 9:00pm

When Leah and Natasha got to the top floor, everyone but Steve was waiting for them.

"Yes, can we help you?" Leah asked, watching them carefully.

"We're have you two been?" Clint asked, knowing exactly where they went.

"Out, why does it matter?" Natasha asked, annoyed.

It was silent, no one knowing quite what to say. After all pissing Natasha and Leah off could result in a trip to the hospital or being put into ICU.

"It doesn't." Tony said quickly, turning away from Leah's glare.

"Right, night boys." Natasha said as she and Leah walked away and headed towards Natasha's room.

"They really believe we're together. I knew we could convince Clint and Tony but I never thought we'd get Banner and Thor." Leah said as she sat on the bed, pulling her long black hair out of the braid she had it in.

"I know. Oh well, always knew they weren't too bright. Banner's probably faking it." Natasha said sitting behind Leah and helping her with her hair.

"Most likely." A yawn escaped Leah as she leaned against Natasha.

"Go to sleep, Leah. You've been up since two this morning."

"Mm…Night Tasha." A sigh left Natasha as she pulled Leah down next to her in the bed.

"Kak uzor na okne. Snova proshloe rjadom. Kto-to pel pesnju mne. V zimniy vecher kogda-to. Slovno v proshlom ozhilo." Natasha sang quietly, she did it a lot. Leah had terrible nightmares.

"Ch'ikh-to bereznhykh ruk teplo. Vals izyskannykh gostey. I beg lihikh konei. Val's kruzhil I njos menja. Slovno v skazku svoju manja. Pervyj bal I pervyj val's." Leah moved closer to Natasha, her hair falling into her face. Natasha smiled softly, watching the other and continued her song.

"Svuchat vo mne sejchas. Zerkala v jantare. Moj vostorg otrazhajut. Kto-to pel na zAre. Dom rodnoj pokidaja. Budesh' ty v dekabre. Vnov' so mnoj, dorogaja." As the song ended, Natasha pulled Leah closer to her. A soft smile spread across her face and she fell asleep. It was a quiet and peaceful night. Leah and Natasha slept soundly, while the boys tried to figure out how the girls got together.

TRANSLATION:

"Kak uzor na okne. Snova proshloe rjadom. Kto-to pel pesnju mne. V zimniy vecher kogda-to. Slovno v proshlom ozhilo." Natasha sang quietly, she did it a lot. Leah had terrible nightmares. Ch'ikh-to bereznhykh ruk teplo. Vals izyskannykh gostey. I beg lihikh konei. Val's kruzhil I njos menja. Slovno v skazku svoju manja. Pervyj bal I pervyj val's Svuchat vo mne sejchas. Zerkala v jantare. Moj vostorg otrazhajut. Kto-to pel na zAre. Dom rodnoj pokidaja. Budesh' ty v dekabre. Vnov' so mnoj, dorogaja: Like a pattern on a window. The past is near again. Someone sang a song to me. V zimniy vecher kogda-to. One winter night sometime. As if coming alive in the past. The warmth of someone's gentle arms. The waltz of exquisite guests. And brave horses running. The waltz spun and carried me. As if beckoning in its tale. The first ball and the first waltz. Resound in me right now. Mirrors in amber. Reflect my delight. Someone sang at dawnbreak. Leaving her cherished home. You will be, in December. Again with me, darling.


End file.
